Talk:International Wreck Crew
I really don't think we need this page as the team only had one entry, so anything we want to say about the team should go on the Plunderbird page. Christophee (talk) 16:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : I disagree, I think there is plenty of relevant information about the team here as opposed to just about their robots, I think having it on the Plunderbird page would just make that too full and cluttered. Snowdog140 16:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well if we're going to have pages like this then we need to change the definition of which teams deserve pages. Maybe we should just open it up to all teams as several users seem to want the creation of several new team pages which wouldn't be allowed under the rules that TG originally set. Christophee (talk) 16:34, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe so, maybe we should have a proper discussion on this? Snowdog140 16:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree that pages like this should be permitted. I also think that we should open up a discussion on pages that should be made. Matt Talk to me 18:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::We already have a discussion at Talk:UK Series Teams, but nothing has yet been decided. I'm going to add a new section there to make the submissions clearer. Christophee (talk) 14:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Series 2 Theme (Unedited) Something rare I discovered on YouTube recently; the complete, unedited Plunderbird theme song from Series 2. Apparantly the real title is "Robot's Revenge". Worth a listen, you can see the full lyrics in the comments. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBJFDKrV1Yk Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :This absolutely requires a link in the article, I'd do it myself if I weren't on my way to work right now! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:40, July 14, 2015 (UTC) The Hub Nuts Page? If we're allowing Team Pages like this for teams that only entered one robot, but have enough information to warrant an article, do you think I should make a page on The Hub Nuts? While they only had one robot, there is plenty to write about in terms of the team. I know there is already a section on the Sir Chromalot page, but there is enough info there to warrant an article, not to mention the info about the other robots that Ray Tait built, which would be better suited to a Team Page. I have written a draft, maybe I should upload it as a blog or in a "sandbox" to see what everyone else thinks before I publish it. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :I have uploaded my draft, which you can see here. I think it is worth putting up, what does everyone else think? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 07:37, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks really good, nobody's gonna stop that from becoming mainspace. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:28, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Was Bryan Kilburn blind? Was Bryan Kilburn actually blind? They joked about it with Julia in their Series 4 introduction, but was he ACTUALLY completely blind, or just "legally blind"? 12:01, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :I believe he was partially sighted RelicRaider (talk) 13:14, April 4, 2016 (UTC)